


Juego de mafias

by RonaldBKnox



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, Traición, muerte - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldBKnox/pseuds/RonaldBKnox
Summary: Un juego enfermizo de mafias, una guerra al son de la ambición, amores prohibidos florecen entre la tempestad y el deseo irreversible de poder conllevan a un conflicto destructivo entre los grupos involucrados.Steve Rogers, líder de los “Howlings Commandos”, la mafia más poderosa de los Estados Unidos, es desafiado por Tony Stark, líder de los “Iron Humans”, una mafia quien desea quitarle todo y hacerse de su poder, en un juego táctico donde se pondrá en juego las vidas tanto de sus líderes como de sus miembros.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “It's dangerous  
> To fall in love, but I  
> Wanna burn with you tonight  
> Hurt me  
> There's two of us  
> We're bristling with desire  
> The pleasure's pain and fire  
> Burn me”
> 
> Sia – Fire Meets Gasoline
> 
> [La portada es de mi autoría]

Todo marchaba a la perfección para Steve. Lo hacía hasta que su objetivo fue desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, como un suspiro en el aire. En cuanto logró dar con la víctima, su idea de perfección fue cruelmente destrozada y se lo debía a un hombre: Tony Stark.

            La mención de aquel nombre le provocaba los revoltijos más repugnantes en su estómago, sintiéndose asqueado de tan sólo imaginarse aquella figura que le había arrebatado su trabajo.

            Comenzó cuando buscaban a Emilie Blaylock, una estafadora intrépida, despiadada asesina profesional y espía sigilosa como el tiempo, pues se movía sin que nadie se enterara de sus pasos. Emerson Beardsley fue quien los contrató para hacerse cargo de aquella mujer.

Ella fue acusada de una estafa de cantidades exuberantes de dinero, pero nunca se encontraron pruebas suficientes para apresarla. En cambio, se optó por el camino sencillo: asesinato. Se pondría a prueba la eficiencia de los “Howlings Commandos”, una mafia peligrosa, agresiva, liderada por Steve Rogers, un veterano de guerra de aspecto inerte ante el peligro, con un conocimiento envidiable de tácticas y estrategias. Emerson creyó que era la persona adecuada para el trabajo. Su grupo era reconocido por la fluidez y eficiencia con la que actuaban, acatando sus órdenes sin chistar, porque su palabra era tan respetada como su imponente cuerpo de militar.

            La ira de Steve ante las palabras de sus capos fue tal magnitud, que descolocó la red completa de la mafia. No era habitual en él. Con una persona tan pacífica como Steve, el silencio era melodioso y su presencia endulzaba la punta de la lengua y labios. Durante la misión, los soldados se habían posicionado como dictaba el plan, repasado una y otra vez para no olvidarlo y llevarlo a cabo a la perfección, tal como le apetecía al jefe. Entonces encontraron una carta en el lugar donde se suponía que Emilie estaría. Una carta con apestoso aroma a colonia cara de hombre.

            _“Más suerte para la próxima, Rogers. Tal vez te haga falta ejercitar a esos perros tuyos, están muy lentos. T. S”_

—¿¡Quién fue el osado a escribirme semejante palabrería!? —había gritado Steve, golpeando el escritorio de roble opaco con la misma carta, arrugándola de ira al leer las palabras impresas en ella.

            —No tenemos idea, señor —masculló Dalton Boyette, un joven de cabellos castaños, mirada de roble teñida de verdoso bosque y una expresión indiferente a la vida. Él era uno de sus _capos._ —. Según parece, las iniciales “T.S” corresponden a su sobrenombre, o a su nombre real, señor. No hay más información de él.

            —Pues pónganse a investigar sobre el asunto. No quiero a ningún entrometido en mi trabajo —espetó Steve, presuroso, tirando la carta al aire, deslizándose sutilmente por el aire hasta caer al suelo—. En caso de encontrar algo de información, por más mínima que sea, háganmelo saber de inmediato. Saben perfectamente que no tolero la ineficacia.

            Todos asintieron, a excepción de James Barnes Buchanan, el _Sottocapo_ de Steve, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, casi su hermano, quien permanecía inerte ante la orden de Steve. Miraba el suelo, impaciente por la pregunta que avecinaba.

Steve y él sirvieron a su país durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. James, o Bucky como solía llamarlo Steve de niños, perdió su brazo al caer de un tren en su intento de salvarlo. Desde entonces, se hicieron más unidos y Steve todavía siente desdicha por ver a su amigo sin su brazo, incluso lo ha visto llorar en silencio y más tarde haría que nada pasó, con su sonrisa deslumbrante y su personalidad divertida. Steve nunca pudo terminar por creerle cuando le decía que estaba bien.

            —¿Sucede algo, Bucky? —preguntó Steve, una vez que todos abandonaron la sala común.

            —¿No te has puesto a pensar en que este tal “T.S” sea un oponente que desea hacerte frente, porque tiene el poder suficiente como para hacerlo? —respondió James, abrazándose a sí mismo y recargando su espalda contra la pared—. Y no me llames así, sabes que no me gusta.

            Steve quiso reírse burlesco, si no fuera por la seriedad con la que Bucky le expresó su inquietud.

            —Por favor, Bucky —insistió, con una sonrisa amplia. James frunció el entrecejo sin mirarle—. Somos los _Howling Commandos_ , nadie es tan poderoso y adinerado como nosotros. Además, tenemos táctica y experiencia en esto. Todo aquel que se atreva a atacarnos, lleva las de perder.

            —¿Y si no es como te lo pintas? ¿Y si tiene la suficiente táctica y experiencia como para hacernos caer? ¡Puede ser nuestra derrota! ¡No lo conocemos!

            —Lo dudo.    

            —¿Lo dudas? —repitió James, enarcando una ceja—. Si este sujeto tuvo las agallas de burlarse de ti con tanto descaro ¿qué te hace pensar que nos tiene miedo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no nos matará?

            —Si fuese así, ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo.

            —Los enemigos se hacen con el tiempo, Steve. Tal vez esperó el tiempo suficiente para hacerte creer que eres indomable, indestructible. Lo planificó todo, desde el más minúsculo y tonto detalle, yo sé que sí, y es porque tú ya llevas mucho tiempo sin alguien quien te enfrente con las agallas de un hombre y te encontró en tu punto más débil; la arrogancia.

            —Tal vez tengas un poco de razón, mi estimado amigo —habló Steve, pausadamente, punzando el pecho de su compañero con el índice—. Hace mucho que no tengo un enemigo. ¡Esos eran buenos tiempos! Pero, en el caso hipotético de que sea verdad lo que dices, ¿realmente te crees tan inoperante como para dejarte rebajar por un payaso como ése? ¡Por favor, James! Nos destacamos por nuestra eficiencia y crueldad. Lo haríamos caer en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

            —¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —respondió James, apartando la mano de su compañero con molestia contenida, ya comenzaba a impacientarse de la actitud altanera de Steve—. No digo de tener miedo, sino de no hacer lo que tú, bajar la guardia.

            —No pienso bajar la guardia, Bucky.

            —¡Y no me llames así!

            James abandonó la habitación aprisa, cerrando la puerta de golpe a sus espaldas. Los cuadros detrás del escritorio retumbaron sutilmente debido a la intensidad del golpe. Steve permanecía sonriente, indiferente a la situación, seguro de sí mismo.

            Las noticias llegaron tarde, más de lo esperado, cinco días después de dada la orden. Steve, molesto por la tardanza, se marchó a la privacidad de su oficina a observar meticulosamente la información recaudada.

Dalton había dejado los documentos pertenecientes al expediente de “T.S”, junto con una invitación estrafalaria entregada por una mujer desconocida en una cafetería vieja de los suburbios. Poseía frases cuidadosamente escritas con un plumón y a mano, imposible de descifrar a su dueño. Steve esbozó una media sonrisa, satisfecho.

            _Tony Stark_ , decía abajo a la derecha de la invitación.

            Sabía extraña y satisfactoriamente dulzón el saber el nombre de aquel sujeto. Lo repetía una y otra vez, porque sonaba gratificante y porque se le hacía adictivo. Hizo a un lado la invitación y dedicó su tiempo a leer los documentos otorgados por sus miembros. Ojeó el nombre con expresión indiferente, luego su escasa biografía recolectada de a partes por algunas personas de la calle. No había ninguna foto allí. La duda de la imagen le

            Según lo dicho por las personas, Anthony Stark es el excéntrico hijo de Howard y María Stark. Howard fue un creador de armas durante su juventud, pero desatendió todo al enterarse del embarazo de su esposa, María. Al finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, tuvieron que vender sus bienes y acciones por escasez de dinero. Sus enormes industrias se vieron deshechas y la familia Stark juró no volver a su terrible pasado. Tony, siendo impasible con su padre, prefirió seguir su mismo rumbo. Todo parecía marchar recto, sin embargo, Tony fue secuestrado en Afganistán y torturado allí, previamente herido por una granada producto de su industria, la cual dejaría una grave secuela en su corazón, pues debía usar un extraño aparato para mantenerse con vida. Y toda la industria creada por Tony, se derrumbó en pedazos.

            Pasaron los años y Tony mantenía guardado su tóxico rencor. Su odio fue tal que se creó su propia familia dentro de la red. James Rhodes, su _Sottocapo_ y mejor amigo, un militar retirado de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos, abandonó su puesto debido a una bala disparada a su columna, costándole las piernas. A un lado del informe, una foto de Rhodes durante su estadía en las fuerzas. Clint Barton, un agente encubierto, bastante eficiente según las voces de afuera, y su inseparable compañera, Natasha Romanoff, son dos espías contratados por Tony encargados del espionaje en general. No hay fotos de ellos. Buddy Williams y Derrick Arnold, dos ex convictos por la masacre de Texas, fueron liberados dos años después por su mismo jefe, quien los reclutó al poco tiempo de haber sido puestos en libertad. Todo esto para vengarse de lo que le habían hecho. A un lado del documento, una foto de dos hombres jóvenes, Buddy de cabellos rubios oscuros, ojos grises y complexión pequeña, mas trabajada. Derrick, en cambio, era un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello negro azabache, ojos oscuros como la noche y una cicatriz característica surcándole la mejilla derecha.

            La puerta del despacho se abrió y de ella emergió Sharon, luciendo su típico vestido escotado blanco y zapatos de taco bajo. Abordó el escritorio, sentándose en la esquina derecha de éste con los brazos cruzados y le sonrió a Steve, quien permanecía absorto en su lectura, casi obsesivo.

            —¿Te ha servido la información? Les ha costado a nuestros soldados recaudar todo eso. Incluso tuvimos que usar medidas más drásticas.

            —¿Nadie herido? —preguntó Steve, dejando los documentos restantes sobre el mueble. Sharon negó con la cabeza—. Bien, mejor así.

            —¿Asustado? —inquirió Sharon al instante, pasando un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oído izquierdo. Luego pasó su mano por la de Steve, percibiendo así su reconfortante calor. Sonrió.

            —No, no veo porqué estarlo. Es uno más del montón —respondió Steve, vagamente, caminando desde su asiento hasta la ventana que se volvía hacia las apabulladas calles de Nueva York.

La gente caminaba a los trompicones, cada uno despreocupado de su alrededor, cada uno con sus asuntos. Algunos hablaban entre el bullicio cívico de las calles, otros tantos empujaban con grandes bolsas de compras. Steve, divagando en sus pensamientos, quiso saber si Tony estaba entre esa multitud, observándole, analizándole. Steve sintió un cosquilleo delicioso de incertidumbre en la punta de los dedos de su mano. Por primera vez, y con creces, sentía adrenalina que no experimentó desde hace tiempo.

            Sharon había permanecido cómplice al silencio de Steve. La mirada perdida en su nuca y la boca pastosa, la lengua seca hasta que por fin se decidió hablar a pausas cortas y con vagas exhalaciones de por medio:

            —Tony fue quien envió la invitación. Dice que quiere conocer a su nuevo contrincante. Ya sabes, como el dicho: “Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca”.

            Steve chasqueó la lengua, carcajeando incrédulamente y volteando hacia su _capo_ con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje rayado caro, observándola escéptico. Desvió la vista hacia la ventana nuevamente, deleitándose con la sinfonía fragorosa de la ciudad. Sonrió, posicionando las manos detrás de la espalda.

            —Stark debe saber que no es prudente tener a los enemigos tan cerca, pues pueden destrozarte —habló hacia la ventana, el cristal empañándose con el constraste entre su aliento cálido y la frialdad de la ciudad—. Ya sabes lo de Ryan Harsh. Todo aquel que se pase de listo conmigo no acaba bien. La vida es muy corta para perseguir el peligro. Soy peligroso, Sharon. Imparable —espetó, sonriendo como quien pudo resumirse a uno mismo en una palabra.

            Sharon, se mostró ligeramente interesada, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen y una sonrisa deslumbrante, el sol naciendo por las mañanas en su boca y con pequeños hoyuelos a los costados de su pálido firmamento. Steve siempre supo de sus sentimientos hacia él, mas nunca le dio la importancia que debía, porque aún se sentía atado a la única persona de la que sintió realmente enamorado.

Margaret Carter, o como muchos llamaban, Peggy. Fue una joven militar de carácter fuerte, personalidad singular y una belleza imposible de describir, sólo bastaba verla y deslumbrarse de delicioso placer visual. Steve tropezó con ella en las filas del ejército y su corazón trotó detrás de ella desde que la vio. Sus pensamientos desembocaban en su estilizada figura y a qué sabría el sabor de su amor. ¿Dulce? ¿Tóxico? ¿Venenoso? ¿Agrio? ¿Delicioso?

Steve no era del todo ajeno a ella, sino que perdía la mayor parte de su tiempo soñándola e imaginándola. En sus sueños era el hombre más feliz y, cuando por fin había conseguido hablarle en aquella fiesta, cuando era apenas un debilucho, su corazón se oprimió en eterna amargura al saber que de su corazón brotaba alegría y un apasionado amor… por otro hombre.

            Steve, quien se había mantenido arisco al cariño durante toda su vida, encerró su corazón en una coraza de hierro, prohibiendo la entrada a cualquier persona indistinta a él. Lloraba su melancolía entre copas de fuerte licor e ilusiones rotas, como la vida dándole una cachetada del realismo justo para ir a su centro. No volvió a enamorarse luego de enterarse de la muerte de su única amada. Tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a las intenciones poco disimuladas de algunas mujeres, menos de hombres de mala sangre, quienes no hacían más que acercarse mendigando un poco de interés.

No quiso mostrar sentimientos desde esa vez y siempre vestía de negro, ocultándose de la mala racha de su pasado. Siempre creyó que la vida le había pasado por encima, omitiendo sus llantos y destrozando su corazón, su espíritu. Nadie conseguiría derrumbar sus muros como lo hizo Margaret.

            Sharon se acercó e intentó abrazarle por la espalda, Steve rápidamente se hizo a un lado. El rostro pálido de Sharon se pintó de horrible decepción. Sus manos se hicieron menudas, sus mejillas enrojecieron al igual que sus ojos ya húmedos.

            —Discúlpame, Steve… yo… yo no quise…

            No continuó. Ninguna excusa era válida para negar su amor. Sólo se marchó como se escapa un suspiro desde el corazón, cansado. Steve la vio partir, su rostro desfigurado por su apatía cruel. Volvió a la ventana y observó su reflejo. Se encontró vacío y sin ningún añico de sentimientos. Era simplemente nada.

 

La gala de Tony Stark no tardó mucho en venir. Steve, desde lo sucedido hace un par de días, sentía la burla de Tony en cada palabra descrita en aquella invitación. Sintiéndose burdo por aceptar la solicitud parte de él, a sabiendas que podría ser una trampa para hacerse de la sumisión de su familia y acabarle con extrema sencillez. Por otra parte, consideró a Tony una persona prudente. Tal vez se equivocaba. Tal vez está equivocado.

            La fiesta, como se lo esperaba, fue tan ostentosa y ridículamente extravagante como la invitación. Steve, aturdido por la explosión de artilugios raros y caros, se hizo hacia un lado, en el rincón más apartado de la fiesta. De pronto, las luces se apagaron precipitadas y de un telón rojo brillante emergió una figura masculina, vitoreando con los brazos en el aire. La multitud enloquecida de euforia vitoreaba con él a todo pulmón. Las luces centellaban hipnóticas y alocadas por el lugar, creando una psicodélica obra de arte por el aire. Una voz agradecía su presencia, era robótica y femenina. El nombre retumbó en el lugar como si una bomba impactara justo delante de él.

            Tony Stark.

            La explosión de luces lo cegaron, la música crispó sus oídos, aturdiéndole aún más. Salió por un pasillo alejado, encaminándose así hasta el balcón adornado de enormes macetas de cerámica blanca y plantas frondosas y desconocidas para Steve. La baranda del balcón era exquisitamente blanca, con formas de ostentosas vasijas y detalles de un ilustre arquitecto.

            Steve apoyó la mano en ella y con la otra sobaba sus ojos cansinos. De pronto, la respiración prosiguió a ser lenta, entrecortada. Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas.

            —Te estás perdiendo la fiesta, amigo —dijo, en tono cantarían, antojándose repugnante para Steve. Frunció el entrecejo—. ¡Oh, yo te conozco!

            Steve se volvió hacia la voz. Su pulso más acelerado, su respiración más lenta, sus latidos más frenéticos.

            —La música alta oprime mis sentidos, señor Stark —le dijo, acomodándose el corbatín—. Había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

            Tony chasqueó la lengua, entornando sus ojos hacia Steve. Su mueca deformada de incredulidad.

            —Se me hace que tú no eres de esta clase de fiestas. Me da el presentimiento de que las fiestas a las que habitúas son más del tipo clásicas —enfatizó, torciendo la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba—. Pero no te preocupes, yo te haré un hombre moderno. Nada de esas cosas de «chapado a la antigua» —Sacudió su mano como restándole importancia.

            ¿Realmente se sentía intimidado por una personalidad de esta clase?

            —Ve al grano, Stark. ¿Para qué me has invitado?

            Tony sonrió, radiante y con picardía, como un niño cuando le descubren una travesura. Se relamió los labios, expectante.

            —Suelo aburrirme muy a menudo, Rogers. Entonces un día, cansado del aburrimiento y la monotonía, pensé: _¡Oh! ¿Por qué no buscar algo nuevo con qué entretenerme?_  Pero no debe ser cualquier cosa —entonó, alzando el índice al aire—, sino algo, o alguien, con que pueda mantenerme ocupado por un corto lapso, mejor si es por mucho más tiempo. No me apetece volverme a aburrir. Los días se tornan exageradamente largos. Es como si un mes aquí fuesen diez años en el Infierno*.

            Steve frunció el ceño, Tony sonrió aún más.

            —¿Crees que tengo tiempo para juegos? No estoy para tus bromas, Stark.

            —Pues has asistido a mi fiesta, supongo que eso es un sí. Además, no creo que quieras ver cómo tus amigos sufren, en especial ese tal “Bucky”. Parece ser que le tienes alta estima. ¿Te imaginas la dulce sinfonía de su voz agonizante? Sería un espectáculo delicioso al oído, el cual sólo los grandes oyentes se deleitarían de escuchar.

            —Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño —gruño Steve, presionando sus puños en enormes y pesadas bolas blanquecinas.

            —Entonces juega conmigo.

            —No pienso jugar a tus juegos enfermizos.

            —Tendré que matarles entonces —dijo, despreocupado, como si aquellas vidas fuese tan insignificantes como un granito de arena. De su bolsillo tomó su teléfono y tecleó unos botones antes de acercarlo a su oído.

            Steve embistió contra él, estampándolo contra la pared, sonando a peso muerto sobre el pavimento.

            —No te atreverías —sentenció Steve, arrugando las solapas del traje de Tony—. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellos. No a mi familia.           

            La sonrisa de Tony se ensanchó en cinismo horroroso.

            —No lo haré si jugamos a lo que te tengo preparado —entonó, casi tan irritantemente cantarín como al principio—. Lo que no sabes es que, si me matas, pasarás toda tu vida en prisión. Claro, no te la dejaré tan simple, sino que serás visitado una vez al mes, cuando hayan llevado a cabo mi plan.

            Steve frunció el entrecejo profundamente confundido. Al verle así, agregó con frialdad:

            —Mi familia irá a por la tuya y, cuando eso ocurra, los asesinarán a sangre fría. Una tortura lenta y placentera de la cual disfrutaré desde mi Infierno cuando vea tu cara al mirar cada uno de esos vídeos grabados con tanto amor para ti. ¿Te parece bien, guapo?

            Con dedos traviesos surcó la orilla del mentón de Steve, acariciando el poco vello facial en él. Se relamió los labios, impaciente, expectante de los ojos curiosos de Steve. Sonrió más amplio.

            —¿Y qué gano yo en caso de que ganara? —gruñó Steve, fastidiado y exhalando profundamente.

            —Sé quién asesinó a tus padres. Si te apetece saber, está vivito y coleando.

            Steve hizo mayor presión en sus manos, emblanqueciendo los puños de ira. Sus labios formaron una ligera línea.

            —Eso es imposible. Ellos murieron en un accidente.

            —Me temo que no, Einstein.

            Steve le dejó ir y Tony se volvió hacia la puerta.

            —¡Eh! ¿Me dirás quién fue quien asesinó a mis padres? —inquirió Steve, sonando a una orden precisa y clara. Tony le sonrió por encima del hombro.

            —Claro que te lo diré, Rogers, pero no ahora. Sólo si ganas este juego. Y si me disculpas, tengo una fiesta a la cual asistir —Hizo un gesto con su mano. Luego tomó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su traje—. Mañana en mi oficina a primera hora. No llegues tarde, cariño. No me gusta la impuntualidad.

            Guiñó su ojo, con sonrisa encantadora y, arrojando una tarjeta al aire, se marchó por la enorme puerta de cristal. Steve la recogió del suelo y observó la dirección escrita en ella.

            Tony había desparecido entre una multitud de gente en el pasillo cuando Steve volvió la vista hacia él.  

 

 

La hora de visita llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Steve no durmió en toda la noche durante la noche anterior. Recostado en su cama, la mirada en el techo recién aseado y los ojos quietos, barajeó las maneras posibles de Stark para disfrutar su sufrimiento. Cerró los ojos, cansado. Quería permanecer indiferente a Stark, pero su mente no paraba de disparar los posibles planes de su contrincante para destruirle. Ahora parado frente a la puerta que daba a la oficina de Stark, exhaló cansado. Alzó su brazo y tocó la puerta. Fue atendido al cabo de dos minutos por una mujer de cabellos rojizos y mirada peligrosa.

            —¿Se le perdió algo? —inquirió la mujer, tono de voz neutro y gesto flemático.

            —Tengo una jun…

            Tony apareció al instante, cortando precipitadamente su frase.

            —¡Oh, Rogers! ¡Qué alegría verte! —exclamó, tan sonriente como la primera vez que le conoció—. Nat, cariño, déjanos solos, por favor. Tenemos asuntos por atender con Steven. Y tú, grandulón, pasa.

            Hizo un gesto con su mano. La mujer pelirroja, a la que Steve reconoció como Natasha Romanoff debido al apodo de Stark, se hizo a un lado y él cruzó el umbral de la puerta, dando a una sala amplia con enormes ventanales al frente que no había notado desde un principio, tal vez por estar concentrado en sus teorías a la invitación despreocupada de Stark.

Desde la cima alta de las ventanas colgaban cortinas de rojo brillante, adornadas con detalles y bordes dorados. Tony, parado a un lado de una puerta en un largo pasillo a la izquierda de la recepción circular, hacía un gesto hacia dentro de la sala. Steve supuso que sería su oficina, entonces entró al lugar. El aroma de la limpieza constante penetró por sus fosas, asfixiándole. Se posicionó en uno de los sillones de cuero rojo oscuro y Tony repantigó en la silla de cuero detrás de su escritorio.

            A espaldas de Tony, a cada lado de su figura, emergían enormes cristales con terminaciones detalladas y, al igual que en el _hall_ , éstas también poseían cortinas de seda roja y detalles dorados. Steve sintió aberración a la ridícula elegancia con la que el edificio estaba adornado. Se hizo hacia atrás, recargando la espalda en el sofá, cruzó las piernas y se dispuso a mirar a Tony, que no hacía más que reacomodar algunos papeles. Steve divisó sobre el escritorio una foto enmarcada de dos personas mayores, ambos con el cabello canoso y la cara arrugada de sabiduría. Luego de un ansioso silencio, Steve habló:

            —¿Qué clase de juego consiste en invitarme a tu oficina, a tu guarida?

            Tony, totalmente concentrado en sus papeleos, alzó la vista hacia Steve, ofuscado consigo mismo.

            —Discúlpame por haberme olvidado de ti. Es que soy un adicto al trabajo —le sonrió divertido, Steve asintió—. La razón, ni yo mismo la sé. Es bastante inconclusa e imprecisa.

            Steve enarcó una ceja, desorientado.

            —Es mucho más complejo de explicar de lo que parece —prosiguió Tony, irguiéndose, abordando el escritorio y sentándose al borde de éste, con las manos apoyadas sobre la madera—. Me cuesta expresarlo, incluso con Nat me cuesta expresarlo. Ella que sus prejuicios son inexistentes con respecto a este tema.

            —No entiendo. Explícate, Stark —espetó Steve, enseriando el gesto.

            —La cuestión es que quiero saber si eres el ideal para mí.

            Steve entornó los ojos, sus puños se ciñeron sobre los apoyabrazos del sillón.

            —¿De qué hablas?

            —¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de las almas gemelas? —Steve asintió—. Pues es básicamente eso.

            —Yo no creo ser lo que tú dices ser. Yo no soy de ese tipo de hombres.

            —¿Entonces por qué no tienes novia? —inquirió Tony de repente, paralizando a Steve.

            —No creo en el amor.

            —Yo tampoco creía, pero… cuando supe de tu magnífica existencia, ¡Dios! Se me alborotan las ideas. Tienes demasiado poder sobre mí, Rogers.

            —Creo que no me has entendido —interrumpió Steve, haciendo un ademán con la mano hacia Tony, parando su absurda palabrería—. No estoy interesado en ningún tipo de sentimentalismo. Mucho menos con un hombre.

            Tony frunció sus labios en un puchero irrisorio.

            —¿Incluso si encontraste a tu otra mitad?

            —La encontré, en efecto, pero no eres tú. Era…

            —Margaret “Peggy” Carter —continuó Tony, rodando los ojos con hastío—. Era la tía de Sharon Carter, ¿verdad? Una militar de cabellos castaños y personalidad independiente, fuerte y atractiva. Yo también caería enamorado de ella perdidamente. No lo niego.

            Steve arremetió contra Tony, sujetándole agresivamente del cuello de su chaqueta de vestir, doblándole sobre el escritorio.

            —¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —dijo, tan lentamente que pareció degustar las palabras, las separaba por sílabas.

            —Lo sé todo de ti, Rogers —expresó Tony—. Es el primer paso para saber si estás hecho para mí.

            —Esto es una maldita locura, Stark —gruñó Steve, tan cercano al cuello de Tony que podía arrancarle la piel de un mordisco eufórico.

            —La locura es el principio de la felicidad.

            —Pareces muy feliz con todo esto.

            —¿Se me nota mucho?

            Steve refunfuñó molesto, dejando ir a Tony.

            —¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué haces esto?

            —Ya te lo dije, es para probarte en un juego muy divertido —murmuró, acercándose a Steve para tomarlo por la corbata y tirar de ella, dejándole a escasos centímetros de sus labios—. ¿Sabías que tengo un fetiche con los rubios altos y buen mozos como tú?

            Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el sofocante aliento de Tony en su cuello, al borde de rozarle con su barba de escasos días. Sus brazos fueron directo a liarse alrededor de su cuello y, con sus manos, recorrió la escalinata gradual de su columna. Steve gimió para sus adentros. Tony sonrió satisfecho.

            —¿En qué consiste el juego? —inquirió Steve, buscando quitarse las inquietas manos de Tony de encima. Comenzaba a impacientarse de la personalidad pícara suya.

            —Como te he dicho, sé quién es el asesino de tus padres. Por eso te brindaré pistas para descubrirlo y así cobrar tu venganza por tu madre, Sarah. Ella no merecía morir, ¿verdad? Y ese hombre fue muy cruel con ella y le quitó la vida sin una gota de compasión ni piedad. ¿Acaso no buscas venganza? ¿No estás sediento de ella?

            Steve quiso negarse, sin embargo, se vio asintiendo, decidido.

            —¿Y por qué no decirme de una vez y fin del problema? —preguntó Steve.

            —Porque si no, ¿qué gracia tendría el juego? Además te lo dije, te estoy poniendo a prueba —dijo Tony, separándose de Steve para volver a sentarse sobre su escritorio—. Por cierto, tienes quince días para averiguarlo, de lo contrario, morirán. Y las pistas cuestan, Steve. Por cada pista brindada, una persona de tu familia sufrirá una auténtica desgracia. Así es mucho más divertido.

            Entonces entró Melynda, una _asociato_ , próxima a ser la secretaría personal de Tony. Traía consigo otro monto más de papeles. Tony torció los labios con desagrado.

            —¿Más papeles? —inquirió, recibiendo en sus manos aquella enorme pila de hojas y carpetas—. ¿Y éstos de qué son?

            —De los que me pediste hace un par de días. Tan rápido como lo pediste —dijo, obviando la situación.

            Tony permaneció inerte. Luego chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo.

            —¡Oh, qué eficiente! —exclamó, abordando el escritorio y dejando la pila en el costado derecho del mismo—. Gracias por esto, cariño. Más tarde tendré que archivar todo.

            Melynda prosiguió a abandonar la habitación tras asentir, cuando la mano de Steve le frenó tomándola por el brazo a mitad del camino. La contempló unos segundos, analizando desde el corte del pelo rubio hasta los zapatos caros que vestía. La mujer enarcó una ceja, esperando su justificación.

            —No… no es nada… lo siento.

            Melynda abandonó por fin la habitación, echando miradas de extrañeza a Steve de vez en cuando. Tony había vuelto hacia Steve, acomodándole la corbata dentro del traje al finalizar de archivar algunos papeles en las carpetas de los estantes, a la derecha de su escritorio.

            —Veo que te llamó la atención mi secretaría. No la veas tanto que me pongo celoso —le murmuró, concentrado en su labor. Steve quitó sus manos de golpe, dejando el nudo a medio terminar.

            —Ella es Emilie.

            Tony alzó la mirada, descolocado.

            —¿Quién?

            —Emilie Blaylock. Reconozco una mirada cuando la veo, aún si han cambiado radicalmente su apariencia física.

            Una vez más, Tony sonrió.

            —¡Guau! Me impresionas, Rogers. ¿También eres detective y espía? Pues te vendrá de buena suerte para jugar conmigo.

            —Esa mujer debe ser liquidada, Stark. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas ha asesinado? La mayoría de seguro eran inocentes.

            —¿Tienes idea de lo eficiente que es como agente? —repuso Tony, de su rostro borrándose su tan característica sonrisa—. ¿¡A quién le importa los muertos!? Si están muertos, es por una razón. No creo que sean tan inocentes después de todo. Y nosotros no asesinamos porque sí, sino por una razón justificable.

            —Dinero —agregó Steve rápidamente.

            Tony carcajeó, caminando en círculos, lentamente.

            —Tú matas por dinero. Yo no lo necesito. Tengo millones y tengo todo lo que quiero a mis pies. Bueno, casi todo. Me faltas tú —señaló, guiñándole el ojo con picardía juvenil—. Ahora si me disculpas por el atrevimiento, debes marcharte, guapo. Tengo trabajo que hacer y muchas cosas que organizar.

            Con una mano en la espalda de Steve, lo guió de vuelta por el pasillo hasta dar con la entrada del local. Steve se volvió hacia Tony, quien le saludaba con la mano en alto.

            —Nos vemos, Rogers —exclamó, agitando su mano—. ¡Suerte con el juego!

            Cerró la puerta al voltear.

            Steve se quedó mirando a la nada.

 

Esa misma noche, a la medianoche, Steve fue avisado de su primera desgracia en años. A pocos kilómetros de Manhattan, habían encontrado el cadáver de Corie Jeffers, un miembro nuevo de la familia, el cual había comenzado el período de prueba hace un par de meses. Él yacía inerte, la mirada perdida y la cara pálida, grisácea. Según la policía, yacía muerto desde hacía horas y nadie lo había notado, pues su auto se hallaba a un costado de la ruta, suponiendo ser un viajero tomándose una siesta.

Steve golpeó la lámpara de su mesa de noche. La luz se extinguió con las palabras de una carta impresa dejada cerca del cadáver de Corie.

_El juego ha comenzado, Rogers._

            Desde entonces Steve supo que Tony sería su fuego. Esa minúscula chispa para incendiar su ser embebido de gasolina.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Yo sí entendí la referencia!
> 
> (*) Es como si un mes aquí fuesen diez años en el Infierno. Ésta es una referencia a Supernatural, donde realmente un mes allí, son diez años en el Infierno.


End file.
